


Fezzes are Cool

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Ace Rocked that Fez Like A Rockstar, Drabble, Episode: s05e13 The Big Bang, Gen, Gratuitous Fez Destruction, Serial: s150 Silver Nemesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor's thoughts on the destruction of his fez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fezzes are Cool

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching part 1 of Silver Nemesis today, and Ace rocked a fez for a few minutes. Which of course led to fic.
> 
> Drabble Project, Day 325

"What in the name of sanity have you got on your head?"

"It's a fez," he said. "I wear a fez now. Fezzes are cool." He was going to elaborate, perhaps on the history of the fez, when Amy snatched it from his head. Before he could react, she threw it in the air; a moment later, River had blasted it to bits.

There were other things to attend to, like saving the universe. But he couldn't help lamenting the loss of the fez, which had done nothing to deserve its fate.

Ace, he knew, would have approved of it.


End file.
